Intimacy
by goldenqueenx
Summary: Bad at summaries. So I'm quoting instead. Her voice felt odd, weird in her own mouth after such a strange dream like that. The very reverb of it a stranger within her own chest. GOLDENQUEEN. Roni/Weaver.


**Note:** Spoilers for previous seasons and 7.04.

I do not own OUAT or anything related. This should be filed under T, but implied sex and other mentions made it feel better suited for M. Doesn't really go into full detail where smut is present, just snippets and references.

There's probably mistakes and I apologize for those. Have been sick for a bit and wrote this during the moments I could actually focus. Chemise, shift, underclothes all pertaining to: wiki/Chemise since in my writing I prefer to use this as an undergarment for the Enchanted Forest moments rather than the regular underclothes of modern day. (big fan of the period dramas/etc so any chance I get to write similar in anyway I try to)

* * *

She watches as the heavy grey clouds above open up and pour a soothing moisture onto the ground below. The flowers petals spreading out and soaking in the nourishment that had been denied of them for too long. Leafs on trees inside out as if in warning for days, now glistening in the victory of their knowledge. Tentatively she reaches her hand out just enough to feel the cooling texture hitting her heated palm, the droplets dancing along her fingertips then falling upon whatever dwelled below the balcony. The very obstacle which allows her to witness the beauty of Mother Nature is the same that continues to keep her caged in like an animal.

How she felt no longer compared to the girl she once was. The one who harbored silly notions like finding true love or being eternally happy. Maybe this creature she had become was some sort of monster instead of the idle, smiling, pretending to be happy wife of a King. She hoped that weren't true. That possibly, somehow, she could overcome the wrong doings of others, the cruelty of her Mother and the cage that keeps her hidden away like some prized possession.

She's not some doll everyone can take down from the shelf when they find it fit. When they choose.

Slowly her soaking fingers curled in on themselves, tight as a noose, until her knuckles were white from the strain and the tenders skin of her palms burned from the impact of her nails. Every fiber of her being wanted her to run, to find freedom, and to taste what it feels like to be in control.

In the blink of an eye, her feet were pounding hard against the grass that had begun to turn into mush, sopping wet and sloshing along the heels of her feet. She didn't care that she was a Queen, running away from her prison, in nothing but her white underclothes. Shoes, skirts, corsets all forgotten. Jewelry, no longer needed. Her freedom would begin once she could get outside of these invisible walls of the village her husband ruled over. Away from prying eyes who would turn on her at a moments notice for the slight idea of some sort of reward for returning the young bride to her shell of a husband who refused her even the slightest acknowledgement.

Her breath had begin leaving the warmth of her mouth in short bursts as her lungs tried to keep up with the now pounding rate of her heart. She imagined it beating like a trapped beast within her chest, begging for release. She would give it that. Once she found freedom herself.

The shift adorning her frame soaked up the water as if it were trying to nourish her, the fabric now clinging to her skin as she made her down along the slope of a hill, coming to a field of roses. The petals as white as a snow. The utter beauty of it stalled her advances, causing her to dig the balls of her feet into the earth, causing her frame to wobble against the sudden jolt of stopping short of her destination.

"I'm sorry."

The words were not meant to come out as such. She had intended on remarking about how wonderful it looked. How very pure of a moment she could have witnessed during one of the most important moment of her life. Even now, as she opened her lips to say something pertaining to the sheer radiance of it all, the same sentence came out in a pleading broken tone. "I'm sorry."

Balling the fabric of her chemise into her fists, she took a shuttering breath into her trembling frame, lungs burning from the chill in the air. Then hurled herself forward. Thorns snaring her skin, nipping at it as she pushed forth, wincing at the pain, leaving behind red petals in her wake.

Through the flowerbed, over the open field, then she dashed through a clearing of trees. Fading leaves scattered the forest floor as others floated down around her like snowflakes. But just before she could reach the other side, reach her freedom, dark as ink breaches snaked out and wrapped here up in their grasp. Lifting her high above the forest floor but not enough to peak above the trees, not enough to see beyond the village in which she had been held hostage.

Her vision blurred as she felt one of her ribs rejecting the force of the thing that had ensnared her, only to follow by a tighter grasp. "Help!" She cried before her voice faltered, a loud snap echoing along the forest clearing. And she knew a rib or two were broken but the pain had yet to register as if her body was no longer her own, therefore she could not feel the pain that had been afflicted.

"No one can hear you..dearie." The voice came from a darkened section of the forest.

"Show yourself!"

The impish man stepped forth as she had requested, his skin dry as if the rain hadn't touched him. His skin an odd tint, with flecks along the surface. Flecks of what she couldn't tell in the dim light of the rain clouds.

"Whatever the King has offered for my capture, I'll pay you triple." She said as she tried to struggle against the grasp of the darkened vines, which caused the pain that she had escaped earlier to shoot up through her. A slew of curse words fumbling from trembling lips, tears welling up behind what used to be a determined gaze.

"Don't give up." Came the voice of the imp, his animal like eyes staring at her now. She could have thought the look almost pleading, if it weren't for the doubt swimming in her brain. "You have to fight it, Regina. Fight it now. With everything you have."

"What?"

"Fight it!"

She had thought he were talking about the branches that had caught her, but she was free now. Standing in the clearing right before the man. The Crocodile. Rumplestiltskin. Slowly, she reached out a hand but he was too far now. Further down the path, eyes staring at her still, in the same manner as they had before, but instead of transfixed on her face they were looking lower on her frame. Her eyes darted down to where dark purple ink had began spreading along her soaked shift, white fabric engulfed by the darkness that spread to her skin. She could feel the tingling sensation, the fog rolling up along soaked flesh and digging deep within her trembling frame.

"Wake up, Regina! Wake u-"

* * *

Her frame jolted, skin that once felt cold now covered in warmth. Hesitant eyes took in her surroundings. For a split second she almost felt scared, not recognizing anything around her. The dark walls, the hum of the lights, the generator. They were in a loft that belonged to Weaver.

Heavy lidded eyes washed over the frame in which she was currently entangled with. Sweat slicked skin, the soft hint of his aftershave mixed with her perfume. The detective's eyes meeting her own before she felt his hand move beneath the covers, grasping firmly around her thigh and pulling it up and over his abdomen, pulling her closer. "Nightmare." Her voice felt odd, weird in her own mouth after such a strange dream like that. The very reverb of it a stranger within her own chest.

"Was it?"

"Yes." Remembering something from earlier gave her pause before she added; "Regina..." Bringing her fingers up, she began tracing letters along his chest. "...you said that name earlier when we were having sex. I dreamt that-" Just then, as his mouth formed into a thin line, she saw the flash of the imp in her dream. The mouth, the shape of his jaw, the structure of his nose, he matched him. Save for the head full of curls and odd tinted skin. "...someone who looked like you called...never mind."

The truth was; she felt like there was something that was missing. Some little thread of information that her brain hadn't really grasped hold of. It hadn't helped that the entire time they were screwing around he had never once called her anything other than Roni, nor had he been as different as he had been this time around. Something in his thrusts, in the very reaction upon entering her or enticing her had changed. When he kissed her, it felt like it held some sort of emotion, Like they hadn't spent the past -however long- using one another as a way to let off steam.

"Did I call you the Queen?" His voice took on a brogue as he gripped that thigh of hers tight, fingers almost as bruisingly rough as before during their first round. "Did I do this..." He rolled over onto her now, allowing her thigh to wrap around his waist as he dipped his head to her collarbone, nipping just slightly, "...or this..." Long fingers reached up, wrapping around her throat with just enough force to send a chill down her spine. He used his other hand to lift up, eyes on hers now.

She shook her head slowly in response, lips parting as if she remembered this. Something like this.

"What is my name?"

Her brow furrowed as her lips went to form the one she knew him as, Weaver. But before she could his grip tightened as a warning, then went back to the original force that he had intended before he shook his head, letting her know that Weaver would not suffice.

"Rumplestiltskin."

Within the blink of an eye the man she knew as Weaver morphed into the one who she had been near in the forest. Curls cascading along his cheeks, skin glistening in the light above them. Gold. That had been the specks she couldn't place before. A maddening cackle echoed down through her as the grip began to tighten and his lips crashed against her own.

* * *

Her stomach twisted as she gripped at the flesh beneath her that wasn't her own. Shifting, she lifted her head to peer into the eyes of Detective Weaver. Stubble had begun to dust along his jaw, a five-o-clock shadow of sorts. A smirk tugged at the corner of her lips that were still swollen from the tangle of limbs their bodies had formed earlier.

"Nightmares?" His long fingers reached up to push a stray curl back behind her ear.

"Yeah." Roni felt a chill run down her spin at the memory of the first dream, the one that seemed to belong to someone else entirely. Like some thriller period drama she would rather flip the channel than watch the whole way through.

The scary part, the one that truly frightened Roni to her core, had been the name Regina. Weaver had actually used it earlier with her in bed, like he had in her thoughts during her second dream. She had written it off as a slip, some random name that might have clung to his subconscious from someone he knew before since no one by Regina had ever passed by her during the time she had spent in Hyperion Heights. Then again, it's not like she knew every inhabitant.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Something had been off about Weaver the entire night. She could tell it in the way he kissed her, grabbed her hips, all of it. Like in her dream. Only this time, it felt more realistic somehow. Not just because she were awake but something...else.

"Rumplestiltskin." Even now as she lay there the way her tongue curled around the name sent a shiver of familiarity through her frame. That occampanied by the utter resemblance of imp to that the man beneath her.

She watched as something flickered behind his eyes, something she couldn't quite place before he tilted his head, a silent question mark in his expression.

"In my dream, you asked me what your name was. Well, in my second dream you asked...And I replied with that."

"Where did you hear that name?"

"I haven't ever heard it. Which is why I found it so..odd."

"I think you're drinking too often during the day and not enough at night." He nudged her gently before wrapping her up in his arms and rolling the two of them over.

"Why did you call me Regina?"

"Did I?"

"Yeah. Before.."

"I don't remember it." In truth he did. He remembered everything from an hour ago to years. Hundreds. His memory recalled times when Regina had need his assistance. How he had turned her into the great Queen she had been. How he had helped her regain control of her life in all aspects. Even before this new curse. How they had explored each other's bodies better than they had ever explored worlds. That one untold story between them that never played out had been put on repeat. Over and over again. But the eyes he were gazing into now were not his Regina. No. They belonged to someone different entirely. Roni. A barkeep. Shaking his head slowly, he dipped his head to press against the warmth of her neck. The scent of their mixed together to keep his head reeling.

"Of course you don't. Listen, I don't have any ideation about this little thing we're doing." Roni began, ready to continue her sentence before he cut her off by nipping at the sensitive skin at the nape of her neck, a teasing tongue tracing where he had bitten.

This spunk, the head strong woman beneath him mirrored that of Regina's own strength. He couldn't get her out of his head since he woke up. "Shut up." Was all he could manage before he pressed his hungry lips against hers, a passionate plea to urge the Queen out of the barkeep. He wanted her, every inch, every personality. The innocent but driven apprentice, the doting queen to be, eager student, royalty, evil queen, the mayor, light magic wielder, barkeep, all of it. Every inch that could bite his head off at the same time as it enticed every inch of his own body to hers since their first meeting. No. Farther back than that. When the darkness had it's first taste of her.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" She growled against his lips, baring teeth as she bit into his lower lip, tugging gently.

"Mmm. I desire the opposite, actually. I want nothing more than for you to scream my name."

In that instance, he positioned himself at her entrance, eyes locking on the delectable woman beneath him. One beat, then two...and he dove in. He let out a groan at how warm and wet her core still was, as if in waiting for round two. Mouth nipping at Roni's jaw as she tilted her head back, a sigh escaping from her venomous lips. This, right here. This was why he gave her those dreams. So he could feel her skin responding to something it remembered but she had forgotten, him deep within her, giving her everything he has in ways the detective could never have done. He knew Roni's body, as much as possible. But what Rumplestiltskin knew transcended beyond flesh. Beyond cursed personalities.

And as their bodies writhed in a fevered passion, his mind could only repeat the words he whispered in her ears many years ago. Knowing she would wake up sooner rather than later and then the words would hold true once again.

They were back where they belonged. _Together._

 _-THE-END-_


End file.
